between_the_worldsfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Freya Triggerfinger
Name: Elizabeth Freya Triggerfinger Species: Valkyrie/Human (She occupies a human body since she cut off her wings. but she is a full-blood Valkyrie) Gender: Female Core Alignment: Chaotic good Age: 2578 (Looks like a person in her mid-twenties.) Appearance: Standing 64.2 inch tall, a slender brown haired woman, Straight bob hairstyle, and blue eyes. Mostly wears Victorian era replica dresses mostly in blue/white color. Personality: Elizabeth is woman who loves her freedom, she can't live without it, Basically a little rebel. She is: adventurous, considerate, extroverted, humorous and loyal. However her negative qualities are: boastful, arrogant, irresponsible, sarcastic and perverse. She holds a great faith in her goddess Freya, she willing to do almost everything in her name. She envies the way humans live, especially adventurers since they live a life free of responsibility. One thing she was never able to truly gain. She was always raised in great wealth, but it didn't matter much to her, some Valkyries even call her a spoiled brat. Elizabeth hold great value to her heritage and will not hesitate to kill someone for ridiculing the Valkyries or Freya. Her name suggests that she must be a good shot but she far from it, She would shoot herself in the foot with any gun or projectile weapon. Fun fact: *Elizabeth loves to Drink alcohol (Which is a sin in Valhalla.) *Strongly dislikes the sound of chewing and hums a quiet song while eating. *Compulsively interrupts people telling stories to interject facts about the story that he or she only knows because they have been told the story before, not because they were involved with it. *Regularly looks up at the sky to check the position of the sun/moon and comments on it. Physical Abilities: Elizabeth is very skilled with her retractable spear which she has been training with for over 750 human years, learning a variety of skills that aid her both combat and non-combat, she also utilizes a sword cane which she has basic proficiency in. Active *Brunhilda: Jumping high in the sky, she swirls the wind attracting earth, dirt and stones to the spear. Once the spear is fully caked in it, she throws the spear at her opponent, but she throws it at such velocity that the rocks and dirt catch fire and becoming mini meteors, which decimate her opponents. *Special Lance: Elizabeth Lunges high in the sky to land on her opponent with great force. She can use wind-magic to increase velocity. If one can somehow predict her landing position it renders her move useless. *V-Slash: She uses either her sword cane or Spear, she lunges at the opponent stabbing through her, then slashes her upward to finish it off with a V-shaped slashing technique. Passive *Valkyrian Style: As Elizabeth is trained in the unique Valkyrie Combat style she's able to utilize her spear in a rather unique fashion. Making Some opponents waver before they strike leaving openings for Elizabeth to use. *Low-level Healing factor: Thanks to the magic she still has in her human body, she's able to heal up minor wounds quickly, doesn't work as well with deep wounds. *Mana Drain: Her spear and umbrella are enhanced with the tip of the weapons releasing the blood of Hades, draining magical energy to the spear and storing it inside, the user can make use of this magic wellspring to empower her magic, this could work against her if the enemy got his/her hands on her weapons. Magical Abilities: Elizabeth is a well versed air mage, in her Valkyrie body she also possessed multiple elements to her repertoire, They only elements she has complete and utter mastery over are Air and Light, she able to bend light to her will, sadly there isn't a way for her to use light magic in this frail human body, maybe she finds a way to strengthen it. Active *Elemental Affinity: She can can imbue any weapon or body part with wind elemental magic. Requires focus. (This can also be done with Photon-based magic, but since the human body can only use 1 element at a time she can't) *Ventus Iratus (Wrath of Wind): User will summon the beast of wind Tiamat to aid her in combat. (Takes a long time to cast, not to mention since the user has a weaker vessel, that the summoning process takes away the life span of the user. May vary how long the dragon is summoned.) *Aerokinesis: Aerokinesis is the power to control manifest energy, wind currents, and control air with the mind. With this power, practitioners can manipulate the air around them to change the flow of current and even form gusts of wind. (Can manifest in greater forms the more experience she gains) Fog Breath: Thanks to her affinity with air, the air she exhales can be turned into a fog to retreat inside. Passive *Star-watcher: She able to acquire messages from the stars in order to gain knowledge of her surroundings, if the stars are pissed off on her it doesn't work. Also she can't use it when drunk. *Drunk blood: With alcohol in her blood she can't use the difficult techniques such as Ventus Iratus or Elemental affinity, But her magic goes berserk and can alternate into new temporarily moves, downside is that she rather vulnerable during casting, due her drunken-state. *Mystic Eyes of Aura Perception: The user can perceive auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health, power levels and/or moral alignment. She can do this for 3 minutes at best before the headache comes back, if she does this for 7 consistent minutes, she'll go blind again. This her most unstable genetic power, overusage will kill her. Sealed abilities: not usable for now. *Spear of Longnius: Clads her spear in all elements she has and either throws it for a devastating flux of elemental explosions or use it to empower Longnius to it's maximum state. *Legacy of Freya: Summons the armor of the Goddess of love Freya to her, She becomes full-clad in blue heavenly armor, and gains her sword too, which is similar to an European longsword. *Flight: Self explanatory. *Semi-Immortality: Un-aging. Can be killed by magic though, and decimation of the body, so she can't regenerate her body. *Purge to Valhalla: User will open a rift in time-space to banish the opponent to the land of deceased heroes, Valhalla. *Elemental Mistress: User can control and create the basic elements of nature. at once. (However they require words of power. Arcane Knowledge). *Solid (Earth Manipulation) *Liquid (Water Manipulation) *Gas (Air Manipulation) *Plasma (Fire Manipulation) *Rapid Cell Regeneration: High level users can regenerate every damaged tissues and cells, even complex ones such as nerves and brain cells. (Depends on mana level.) *Photokinesis: The power to generate, manipulate and/or absorb light particles. Immunity to drunkness: self explanatory. *Possessions: She always carries her retractable spear named Longnius, which was crafted from heavenly material making it near indestructible, her second weapon is her umbrella which is a hidden sword cane. The longnius spear also has something engraved in it's blade, Natum ex Divino dea Valhalla Freya. She draws the sword cane usually as a last resort weapon, it also temporarily increases wind-based magic at will. Other than that she also carries a vial of smelling salt that should be able to fix her drunkness and saves her from passing out. Other then that she's pretty much naked.